


Touch and Go

by littlepinkbow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: Chanyeol is touchy (or he isn't) and Sehun is too aware of everything happening around him.





	Touch and Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess right now and definitely still needs to be beta'd and edited so please be gentle with me.

Rehearsals were, well just that, rehearsal. Hours and hours of endless work, sweating, frustration all for the few moments when it felt like everything came together. For the few moments when Sehun would look up into the mirror and decide that yes, he was worthy of being here, yes he measured up to the others, and yes they were going to, as group, realize all of their dreams and more. Rehearsal today though, was weird and Sehun couldn’t exactly put a finger on what it was that bothering him. It was a Saturday afternoon and Friday night he’d gone out with a friend, there hadn’t been any drinking involved, but he’d stayed out far too late and eaten way too much and it was possible, that maybe he was just feeling the effects of that. 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Sehun reached up to push his fingers through his hair and he felt the light graze of fingertips over the back of his neck. His eyes shot open and immediately focused on the mirror to see Chanyeol’s arm falling back to his side, a smile settled on his lips and that was weird. Sehun rolled his eyes at Chanyeol (and that was definitely normal) before dropping his hands to straighten his shirt out as his attention and focus settled back on the choreographer who was reviewing a few of their dance steps, his words pointed and focused on the places where they needed to improve and Sehun nodded in agreement. 

The sound of the music reverberating through his ears pulled his focus back to the dance, back to focusing on himself in the mirror, back to not worrying about the weird way that Chanyeol was looking at him, because in reality, Chanyeol was probably just messing with him to pay him back from the way Sehun had left the kitchen a mess and blamed it on Chanyeol. He probably shouldn’t have done that, really, but he was tired and he didn’t feel like cleaning the kitchen that night; and it wasn’t like it hadn’t happened in the reverse before. Sehun’s focus was drifting again (he was tired) but it quickly snapped back when he felt the soft touch of a hand, his eyes immediately trained themselves on Chanyeol, the soft brush of Chanyeol’s fingers against the thin fabric of his shirt at his lower back. The feeling caused a burst of shivers to roll down Sehun’s back and rehearsal today was definitely weird. 

Being honest with himself, Sehun had let his mind wander about some of the others occasionally, not really because he was interested in them, more because he was around them all the time and it was hard to not wonder what everyone was like - that and he’d taken part in far too many conversations that told him far too much about the others. Chanyeol was different though, in the last year, Sehun had become more aware of Chanyeol’s touches, of the soft glances he thought he felt from the older male or maybe it was just like rehearsal today, maybe it was just weird and he was seeing things that weren’t happening. In fact, he was certain that Chanyeol was touching everyone else just as much as him, except that when two of Chanyeol’s fingers pressed into the middle of Sehun’s back he actually jumped forward, his shoulders arching back and a puff of air leaving his lips. 

“Lay off, would you?” Sehun snapped just as the music stopped, turning on his heel and crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes, in what couldn’t be described as anything other than a glare, settling on Chanyeol. 

“I’m not doing anything,” Chanyeol said, his right shoulder lifting into a shrug and then falling back down as his lips twisted into a sweet smirk, “I think you are just in a mood today,” he added simply, before turning into Minseok and clapping both of his hands over the other male’s shoulders. 

Sehun rolled his eyes at Chanyeol but headed to get a drink instead of replying to Chanyeol, watching the way that Chanyeol interacted with Minseok and it was most certainly different and Chanyeol was most certainly doing something and more than anything, Sehun just wanted to go back to the dorms. He leaned back against the wall opening his bottle of water and sipping from it, his simple actions providing a slight distraction from the way that he was sure he could still feel Chanyeol’s fingers pressed against his body and he wasn’t sure how the other male did that; it was like every place that Chanyeol had touched him was still on fire. 

“Can I have some of that,” Chanyeol asked, bumping his shoulder up against Sehun’s and rocking forward onto his toes just slightly as he reached out, his fingers curling on top of Sehun’s hand to take the water bottle for him. 

In reality, it was good that Chanyeol had touched his hand, Sehun though, because if he hadn’t, the entire bottle of water would have gone crashing to the floor and that really would have set the mood for rehearsal, but the way that Sehun pulled his hand away from Chanyeol earned a huff from the older male and Sehun immediately crossed his arms over his chest again, tucking the hand Chanyeol had touched under his arm. His fingers immediately felt like they were on fire, like the warmth of Chanyeol’s fingers were still pressing there and, “Are we almost done here? I’m tired,” Sehun announced and he avoided looking at anyone but the choreographer, because he knew he’d earn only a handful of strange looks from the other members. 

“Let’s run through this one more time and then sure, you’re free to go,” the choreographer said and Sehun heard the exhale of at least two other people, he’d never actually asked if rehearsal would be over soon, but he was glad he had, because if he didn’t get out of here soon he was going to explode at Chanyeol and that wouldn’t benefit anyone. 

“Thank you,” Sehun murmured out ducking his head down and heading back to his spot, still not looking at anyone else because he’d immediately felt almost guilty for not wanting to spend more time practicing, not wanting to spend more time perfecting his movements, but he’d make up for it later. 

When Chanyeol walked to move past Sehun, Sehun arched his back, glancing over his shoulder at the other, but as soon as he did, Chanyeol pressed against him, almost as if he had tripped and bumped into Sehun but he kept moving and Sehun curled his hands into fists at his sides, he could not do this. Three and-a-half minutes before he was free, before he could escape Chanyeol’s touches and put this entire day behind them. 

It was exactly seventeen seconds from the time that the music stopped and Chanyeol’s hand gently landed on his bottom that Sehun had thanked the choreographer, growled slightly at the other members of the group and turned on his heel quickly to leave the studio and he was beyond caring what anyone thought about his actions at the moment. 

When Sehun arrived back to the dorm he let himself inside, immediately pulling his coat off as he made his way to his room, tossing his jacket onto the floor and slamming his door behind him, his hand reaching back to lock his door before he slumped back against the door, his breaths coming in soft pants as he closed his eyes.  
“What in the world is wrong with me,” Sehun whispered to himself but before he could stop himself he was pulling his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor, making his way over to his bed and pulling the covers back, getting in and pulling them back up over himself. He hadn’t bothered to take his sweatpants off, but his hand slipped under the covers, gently over his stomach and stopping just at the waist of his pants. 

Scooting down in his bed just slightly Sehun had up to his chin covered in blankets and his skin still felt like Chanyeol’s hands were all over him, his body could still feel every space that Chanyeol had pressed against him and he couldn’t just forget the entire day, he couldn’t forget anything when all he could think, all he could feel was Chanyeol. He wasn’t sure when he’d ended up such a mess over the older male, maybe it had only been today, but he knew it was something he wasn’t going to be able to deal with if Chanyeol kept up his antics. 

“Whatever, whatever,” Sehun was rambling on to himself, his hand slipping under the waist of his pants and when his fingers worked their way down to his cock, it was already half hard and he hated himself for being so worked up over nothing more than Chanyeol touching him. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, squeezing softly there and letting his hand stroke gently up the length, just like he’d done countless times, except this time, the only thing flashing through his mind was Chanyeol - his eyes, his hands, his smile, his touches. 

Arching his back, Sehun moved his legs a little further apart, his shoulders pressing down against his pillow as he worked his hand over his length, pausing to press his thumb gently over his tip, before he continued moving his hand. Maybe it was because he was tired, maybe it was because from the moment Chanyeol had touched him, he felt like he was on edge, maybe it was any combination of those things that brought Sehun to his edge so quickly. The muscles in his stomach contracted and he stopped his hand, curling his fingers around the tip of his cock as he came, the warmth spilling over his entire body as a moan fell from his mouth and if Chanyeol’s name was laced with the moan that was no one’s business but his own. 

Sehun pulled his hand from his sweatpants, his entire body felt warm and relaxed and he knew he had the mess to deal with, but he’d deal with it later, not right now. Just a moment later there was a knock at his door, the sound of the voice on the other side of the door nearly made him launch out of the bed, “Sehun? Are you okay? I just wanted to check on you,” Chanyeol’s voice said and he sounded so soft, soft and worried and Sehun wanted nothing more than to pull Chanyeol into bed with him. 

Today wasn’t the day for that, though, today was the day for Sehun rolling over in his bed and pretending to be asleep, because if he was asleep, he could ignore just how easily Chanyeol had pushed him over the edge, he could ignore everything until it just went away.


End file.
